Hot Chocolate (OS)
by Tobina
Summary: Eine heisse Schokolade an einem kalten Wintertag hilft über so manche Unstimmigkeiten hinweg. ShinichiXRan


Im Café Poirot war nicht viel Betrieb, was angesichts des Wetters auch kein Wunder war.  
Seit Tagen schneite es unaufhörlich und die Dächer, Straßen und Autos der Stadt waren mit  
einer dicken weißen Decke überzogen. Die meisten Bewohner Tokios suchten Wärme und  
Behaglichkeit in den eigenen vier Wänden, anstatt auszugehen.

Ein junger Mann hatte es sich an einem der freien Tische im Café gemütlich gemacht.  
Den Blick auf das Buch in seiner Hand gesenkt, schien er seine Umwelt völlig vergessen zu haben.  
Der Kakao im Becher vor ihm war schon seit einiger Zeit abgekühlt und schwappte nun gegen  
die Becherwand, als jemand schwungvoll an den Tisch trat und sich auf die Platte stützte.  
„Shinichi! Hier steckst du also!" Der Angesprochene fuhr aus seiner Lektüre empor und wäre  
vor Schreck fast rückwärts von seinem Stuhl gekippt. „Uwah, Ran! Schleich dich doch nicht so an!  
Da bekommt man ja einen Herzinfarkt!" Das braunhaarige Mädchen stemmte die Hände in die Hüften  
und sah dabei so bedrohlich aus, dass Shinichi versuchte auf seinem Stuhl, soweit es ging, vor  
ihr zurückzuweichen.

„Du sitzt hier in aller Seelenruhe und liest wieder eine deiner dämlichen Detektivgeschichten!

Ich warte seit einer geschlagenen Stunde auf dich!" Ihr entfuhr ein tiefer Seufzer bevor sie sich auf den

rotgepolsterten Stuhl ihm gegenüber sinken ließ.

„Was ist passiert? Hast du den Weg die Treppe rauf nicht mehr gefunden? Du hast versprochen, dass  
wir uns heute einen Film zusammen ansehen." Er sah ein wenig verlegen aus, als er zu einer Antwort  
ansetzte. „Na ja, ich bin auch zeitig von zu Hause losgegangen…Tatsächlich war ich sogar zwanzig  
Minuten zu früh hier und du warst noch nicht vom Karatetraining zurück. Oben war nur dein Vater."  
_–der alte Suffkopf war wieder mal nicht ansprechbar und hat mich nur angeschrien ich solle verschwinden  
und sein Mausebein in Ruhe lassen-_ „Da bin ich mich lieber hierher ins Café geflohen um auf dich zu  
warten. Ich muss wohl die Zeit vergessen haben. Dieses Buch ist aber auch wirklich spannend! Holmes hat…"  
Ran hob abwehrend die Hände „Erspar mir das bitte!" Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Shinichi sich  
bei ihrem Vater unwohl gefühlt hatte. Die beiden kamen leider immer noch nicht besonders gut miteinander aus.  
Ausserdem hatte sie ihn nach dem Training sturzbetrunken auf der Couch vorgefunden. Und dass Shinichi  
über einem Buch alles andere vergaß, war auch nicht neu. Sie seufze noch einmal und lächelte dann leicht.

So war er nun einmal.

Shinichi beobachtete sie währenddessen und versuchte ihre Stimmung auszuloten. Als er ihr Lächeln sah,  
atmete er erleichtert auf. Nichts machte ihm mehr Angst als eine wütende Ran. Er warf einen Blick auf  
seine Armbanduhr „Ich fürchte, für den Film sind wir jetzt zu spät dran. Die Vorführung beginnt in zehn  
Minuten und bis zum Kino brauchen wir bei dem Wetter mindesten ein halbe Stunde. Tut mir leid Ran."

Ran sah aus dem Fenster. Der Schnee viel immer noch in dichten Flocken. Das warme Café kam ihr jetzt  
ohnehin viel einladender vor als der kalte, weite Weg bis zum Kino „Ach, ist nicht so schlimm. Dann  
sehen wir uns den Film ein anderes Mal an. Was trinkst du da? Heißen Kakao?" Er griff nach seinem Becher,  
schwenkte die braune Flüssigkeit ein wenig und grinste sie an „Inzwischen ist es wieder kalter Kakao.  
Aber was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns neuen bestellen und du erzählst mir wie dein Training gelaufen ist.  
Ihr habt doch bald wieder ein Turnier oder?"

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an „Ja, aber woher weißt du das? Ich hatte doch noch gar keine Gelegenheit dir davon  
zu erzählen!" Sein Grinsen vertiefte sich und er lehnte sich, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, in seinem  
Stuhl zurück. „Das war einfach! Du hast immer nur dann am Wochenende Karate, wenn du dich auf ein Turnier  
vorbereitest. Noch dazu kann ich sehen, dass du gedanklich eigentlich immer noch beim Training bist.  
Du hast nämlich deine Haare nach dem Duschen wieder zum Zopf gebunden. Sonst trägst du sie immer offen."

Erstaunt griff sie in ihre Haare „Tatsächlich! Das habe ich nicht einmal bemerkt." Er lehnte sich lächelnd  
wieder nach vorn und stützte die Ellenbogen auf. „Also wie sieht es aus? Darf ich dich als Entschädigung für  
den verpassten Film auf eine heiße Schokolade einladen?" Ran spürte wie sie leicht errötete, als sie in seine  
blauen Augen sah, die sie erwartungsvoll anfunkelten. Wenn er wollte, konnte er durchaus charmant sein.  
„Das hört sich nach einem sehr guten Vorschlag an."


End file.
